Inferioridad
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Pensamientos de Romano cuando se entera que España planea cambiarlo por su hermano menor.


Esta historia la escribí hace unos días de noche, es mi punto de vista de los sentimientos de Romano narrado por él mismo, y me gustó mucho escribir esto porque aveces yo también me siento así con mi hermano xD no me gusta que nos comparen, ¡él es más viejo! D: claro que algunas cosas las hace mejor que yo, pero bueh, no importa (? ¡Acá lo que importa es Romanito! Espero que les guste la historia :3 Los personajes son de Himaruya (todavía no aprendí a escribir su nombre -.- soy un desastre) porque si fueran míos Hetalia sería un desastre e.é

* * *

No me duele. Realmente no me duele.

Siempre prefirieron a Veneciano, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Abuelo Roma se lo llevó a recorrer el mundo, le enseñó distintas artes, mientras tanto ¿yo qué? Me quedé en casa, haciendo el trabajo duro ¿y para qué? Para nada, para continuar pobre, mientras el bastardo de mi hermano se llevaba las riquezas.

El idiota de Sacro Imperio Romano, persiguiéndolo siempre a él. Aunque claro, el muy pendejo cree que Veneciano es niña, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué jamás vio una mujer en toda su vida?! ¡Pero claro! ¡Si a Veneciano parece no importarle el llevar un estúpido vestido a todos lados!... Aunque... no es como si yo realmente hubiese querido que un pervertido como él me persiga por todos lados

Austria. El idiota malnacido de Austria, regalándome al primer bastardo que se le cruza por el camino, ¡¿por qué me regaló a mi?! ¡Ah, claro! ¡porque yo no soy una maldita mucama que limpia toda su maldita casa!

¡Y ahora el maldito bastardo de España quiere cambiarme por mi hermano menor! ¡Pues, ¿Saben qué?! ¡Me da igual! ¡Que haga lo que quiera! ¡No es mi culpa no ser bueno limpiando, o cocinando, o haciendo los deberes, ni ser lindo y tierno como mi hermano menor, ni ser amable! ¡Esto realmente no me duele, y no pienso llorar por un bastardo como él! ¡Porque en ningún momento creí que esto sería distinto, en ningún momento creí que él iba a preferirme a mi por sobre Veneciano!

...En ningún momento tuve la maldita esperanza de que alguien me quisiera por mi.

...Maldición, ¿a quién diablos quiero engañar? Tengo miedo. España... Yo no quiero a España, no quise a Austria, Sacro Imperio Romano se puede ir al diablo y abuelo Roma... bueno, supongo que a él si lo quise, pero ¿nadie se da cuenta que me lastiman? Aunque claro, ¿a quién le importaría los sentimientos de un inútil como yo? Sólo sirvo para hacer desastres. Cuando intento limpiar, o hacer algo bien, sólo me sale lo contrario, ¡¿y quién quiere intentar hacer algo bien cuando todo lo que hace le sale jodidamente mal?!

No sé decir palabras bonitas, no soy adorable como mi hermano, los vestidos no me quedan bien (¡Maldición! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Es obvio que no me queden bien!), me cuesta pedir perdón, soy vago, me gusta comer... ¿por eso es que nadie me quiere? ¿no sirvo para que... me quieran?

Y diablos, yo no quiero llorar, pero me duele. No me gusta demostrarlo, prefiero insultarlos a todos, pero me duele, ¡maldición! ¡Yo también quería aprender a pintar! ¡Yo también quería sentirme "renacentista"! ¡Yo también quiero que alguien diga "Oh, eres tan tierno, Romano..."! ¡¿Por qué nadie lo hace?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?! ¡Seguramente los que estén mal son ellos! ¡si, seguro!

Y me cago en mi madre, el bastardo está apunto de llegar. Vamos, Romano, deja de llorar, ¡Maldición, deja de llorar! ¡No le demuestres que eres tan débil! ¡Esto no te duele porque España no te importa!

...Pero él me ve. Lo primero que atino a hacer es correr a golpearlo, ¡odio ser impulsivo pero es un bastardo idiota! Me dice que no lo golpee y luego me pide disculpas... Su rostro se ve algo apenado, creo que sabe qué me pasa...

Pero yo no lo diré. Miro a mi alrededor, buscando una excusa. El vaso de agua que derramé hace un rato puede servir. Le digo que fue su culpa, que no encontré el baño, él me regaña pero lo "limpia" mientras yo como un tomate, como si no me interesara que él esté en cuatro patas limpiando una mancha de agua que simplemente podría secarse y ya, como si hace un rato no hubiese estado llorando.

No, a mi no me importa que España haya intentado cambiarme por Veneciano, ni que Austria me haya regalado, ni que Sacro haya olvidado que yo también soy Italia, ni que Roma me haya olvidado, no realmente. Después de todo, tienen razón... Veneciano, ese bastardo, es mucho mejor que yo...


End file.
